If I Had One Wish
by CSI-Sidle-Willows
Summary: The team is experiencing a slow night.It's pretty boring until one CSI asks a question that will spark the mood for the rest of the night.Yobling & Snickers.Based on RayJ's One Wish.The engagement is unearthed.
1. 3 Wishes

_A/N: I got this idea when I was listening to "One Wish". I thought of Catherine and Warrick and decided I should write this story. Snickers and Yobling. Possible one shot unless I get enough reviews to motivate me to keep this going. Read and Review._

_Summary: Warrick and Nick are close, but are they close enough to do the same thing as each other. Sara asks a question that triggers a series of events that changes the lab. Does Greggo get a wee bit jealous when his wishes are run into the ground and others around him are coming true?_

_Disclaimer: Don't own CSI, the characters, or Ray-J's song "One Wish"._

It was an unusually slow night at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. There was nobody out on a case, or even doing paperwork. The entire graveyard shift was in the break room asking each other questions.

"Ok, I got one. What would you do if you had three wishes?" Sara asked hoping to get the team interested in her question, rather than Greg's.

Nick motioned, "I'll go first. Above all, I would like to end world hunger and child abuse."

"Aww… how sweet Nicky!" Warrick stated sarcastically.

"I think it is." Sara said as she sent Warrick her infamous glare.

"Can I finish? Second, I would wish to find the right person to spend the rest of my life with and start a family. Last but not least, I want to see my kids go to college." As he said this, he flashed Sara his sexiest Texan smile, which caused her to blush.

"Catherine you go next." Nick responded.

"Ok, my first wish is to send Lindsay to college. Second, to watch her graduate from college. Third, I would like to get remarried and be happy with my life. Greggo you're up next."

Greg laughed as she commanded him to go next. He knew that he wasn't too sure on what he would wish on, so he told himself that he would give typical "Greg" answers.

"Alright, I would like an unlimited supply of Blue Hawaiian coffee. Second, I would like to finally hit on Sara and not get slapped. Last, umm… I don't know; go to all of my favorite bands' concerts. Sara, my love, you go."

Nick shot Greg a look that sent chills down his spine. The look made Greg think about why Nick would be that defensive of Sara. _Oh my God, they're going out I bet. I'll keep my mouth shut until I have actual proof. Grissom would be so proud of me. Hehe!_

"Alright, wish number one would be to get rid of domestic violence. Next, would be to find a nice guy that won't cheat on me. Last I would like to have my father here, alive and actually sober, long enough to tell him thanks for nothing. Griss, you haven't gone."

The team sat in silence as they recalled Sara's past and what she had gone through in her life. Her wishes made sense to everyone who knew her past.

"Primarily, I would like to regain my hearing. Then I would like to get married, I guess. Last, I would love for my mother to hear my voice since she is deaf and has never heard it, or anything, before. Warrick, you are the only one remaining."

Warrick stood up and moved over to the stereo and put in a CD, then pushed play. He began to sing Ray-J's "One Wish" as he walked over to Catherine and took her hand.

_Damn baby  
Just don't understand where we went wrong  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my soul  
I gave you... _

As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first  
It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know  
We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room  
Cause, we couldn't be alone  
See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt  
Back then we were in school; and that's your favourite excuse  
Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you  
Listen and don't trip  
I think I need a bottle with a genie in it  
Here's my wish list

First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all the way up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one

If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time

If I had one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish

Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in  
If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for sho  
Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me  
So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe  
I swear if I lose a second chance with you  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic  
I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick  
Here's my wish list

First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all the way up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one

If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time  
If I had one wish

I don't even know how we ended upon this road  
And, even though we are grown, Girl I just want you to know

If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time

As the song finished the team clapped in approval of his ability to sing beautifully. While they were clapping, he got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring with a white gold band.

"How about we make one of our wishes come true? Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

As the teary eyed Catherine nodded yes, Warrick pulled out another ring box.

"You know polygamy is illegal Warrick." Sara stated sarcastically.

"It's for the only other girl in my life besides Catherine." Catherine pulled her hand away from Warrick in confusion.

"No babe, I didn't mean it like that. I was going to ask you if you thought Lindsay would want to spend the rest of her life with you and me as her parents." As he said this, he opened the second ring box revealing a small ring with tiny diamonds around the band.

"Warrick, it's beautiful. She'll love it, but you will have to ask her yourself. I love you." Catherine replied as she pulled Warrick into a hug. The moment was broken as everyone's pagers went off signaling they had to get back to work.

Catherine and Warrick were the first ones to head for the door.

"Congrats Cath and Warrick!" The team shouted at the new engaged couple as they went to their vehicles.

"Thanks guys!" The two said in unison.

"Good question tonight Sara." Greg said as he tried to plant a kiss on her cheek, but only managing to get a slap on the back of his head. He decided it was time for him to go back into his lab.

"Thanks, that's what I'm here for." Sara said as if she was depressed. She looked up just in time to see Nick sit down next to her.

"Why the long face Sidle?" Nick asked as he got comfortable next to his girlfriend, who the lab still was oblivious of knowing about.

"What long face, you're here now." She gave him the gap-toothed smile that made him melt.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he pulled out a ring box.

"Nick this is no time to joke about marriage. Warrick and Cath just got engaged."

Without hesitation, Nick got down on one knee and said, "Who's joking? Sara, we have been dating without anyone knowing about it for a little over a year. I have decided I want to live the rest of my life with you and grow with you. I'm asking you now because I know you don't like to bring attention to yourself, but I want the whole world to know that you are mine and I am yours. So how about it darlin'?" The last sentence had a thicker Texan drawl than the others. He cracked open the velvet box, that had stayed closed for solong, to reveal a solitare diamond on a platinum band.

Sara broke down crying. "Yes Nick! Yes, the answer's yes!"

Greg heard Sara crying and yelling, so he ran to the break room window only to find Nick and Sara in a gentle embrace. He noticed a ring on Sara's left ring finger. _Damn, I knew they had to be more than friends. Maybe I can seduce Sara and she will break it off. _Nick started to tickle Sara and she tried to squirm away from him. They ended up on the floor laughing. _No, I couldn't do that to them, they seem so happy together._ As he finished his thought, he decided he was going to find as many people to tell as he could.

_A/N: I dunno, should I continue or not? If I do continue I'm going to need a little bit of help on where to go from here. Please review so I know whether to keep going or not.You've read if you've gotten this far, so please review. One shot or not, you decide. Enough of my babbling! CSI-Sidle-Willows out!_


	2. Woman of My Dreams

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They have inspired me to keep this going. I can guarantee that there will be another chapter after this one. It's all up to now; you get to decide the new couples' future from wedding plans, vows, etc. to the honeymoon and life after the honeymoon. You better review or it might not come out how you would like it to. Please R&R. Don't own, I just like to pretend.

* * *

**

Greg called Catherine to tell her about Nick and Sara's engagement.

One ring…

Two rings…

Three rings… _hurry up Cat! This is impor—_ his though was interrupted by a voice on the other line.

"Willows" She sounded happy, well after all she just got engaged.

"Hey Cath! It's me Greg. I have to tell youthat Nick and Sara are engaged. I just saw the rock." He wasn't too sure what kind of reaction to expect.

"Umm, Greg you must be blind. I believe it was _Warrick_ proposing to _me, _not _Nick_ proposing to _Sara_. Besides, they haven't even been dating that I know of." Catherine was growing uneasy on this topic because she had no idea what was going on.

"Well I'm just sayin' after everyone left it was Nick and Sara in the break room. I heard crying and laughter, so I checked it out. When I got there, Nick and Sara were hugging and she had a huge rock on her left ring finger. Now tell me they aren't engaged." Greg said triumphantly.

"I'll call Sara myself and have a chat with her. In the mean time, I will have Warrick call Nick and get an update. I'll keep you updated." Catherine reassured Greg. _This has got to be hard on Greg considering he has had a major crush on Sar since he came here._ She flipped open her phone and called Sara.

One ring…

Two rings…

"Sidle." Sara answered with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Congratulations Sara! I didn't even know you and Nick were dating." Catherine said as though Sara had told her herself.

"How did you find out?" Sara asked in utter disbelief.

"A little birdie named Greg Sanders told me." Sara could see Catherine's smile from the other side of the line.

"Oh, I guess he saw us through the window." Sara said sheepishly.

"Yeah, he said you had a helluva rock on that finger of yours. It was a dead giveaway." Catherine replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess when it all happened we weren't as discreet as we thought we were. Hey, I was thinking since Nick and Warrick are such good friends we should have a double wedding as a surprise for them. You and I could do all of the planning for the wedding and keep it a secret until the day of. I think it would be fun, it would be an excuse for us to go shopping and hang out together." Sara suggested to the older woman.

"I think that's a great idea. We can start working on the wedding plans this weekend. I would say we could work on them tonight, but Warrick and I are taking Lindsay out to dinner so he can ask her if she would like him to be a part of our family." Catherine was reflecting on when Warrick pulled out that second ring.

"Yeah I thought that was sweet how he got that ring for Lindsay. I didn't know what he was going to do with it at first." Sara smiled as she remembered when Warrick proposed to Catherine, then when Nick proposed to her.

"I have a question for you Miss Sidle, how long have you and Nicky been dating?" Catherine readjusted her phone so she could hear the brunette's answer clearly.

"A little over a year. I'm surprised that a CSI of your caliber couldn't see it." Sara answered with a giggle.

"I know. I can't believe Nick and Warrick didn't talk to each other about this. Maybe Nick didn't want Grissom to find out. I don't care, we're getting married Sara! Aren't you excited?" Catherine was practically jumping n the other end of the phone. Sara just sat there and wondered why Catherine had to bring up Grissom; she had been over him for a long time, since before her and Nick had even _thought_ about dating.

"Sar? Aren't you excited?" Catherine repeated.

"Heck yes I'm excited. I'm getting married to my best friend amongst my best friends…no my family." Sara corrected herself.

Warrick came up behind Catherine to signal that they had to head back to the lab to process the evidence they had gathered.

"Hey Sar, I have to go. We'll talk later, okay? Maybe if we have time we can go for drinks to celebrate sometime. Bye."

"Sounds great. See ya later!" With that, they both hung up and got back to work.

Warrick drove them back to the lab as Catherine texted Greg all of the information she retrieved from Sara.

**N&S been datin 4 over 1yr. Yes they r engaged. Cya L8r!**

**--Cath**

"Who are you texting, Miss Willows?" Warrick asked with a devious smile on his face.

"None of your business." Catherine shot back.

"Don't make me pull over this car and spank you." He said as he tried to hold a serious face, but failed miserably.

"_Okay,_ I'm texting Greg if you must know. I still wouldn't mind if you pulled the car over though." The strawberry blonde leaned over to give Warrick a kiss on the cheek.

"No time missy. We have to get back to the lab so we can process this evidence and go out to eat with Linds." He returned a kiss to her lips.

"I like the sound of that." Catherine replied as she smiled to Warrick. _How can I be so lucky? I've got a man that loves my child and me. _

"I love your dimples when you smile like that." He complemented as they pulled into the parking lot of the lab. _How did I get so lucky? I have a daughter now, and I going to be married to the woman of my dreams.

* * *

_

**A/N: Thank you once again for all the reviews. I hope you are still interested in this story. The next chapter is going to be s0o0o0o cute! R&R por favor. CSI-Sidle-Willows out!**


End file.
